onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buggy
Moving to Buggy Like what I suggested for Bellamy, I would like to suggest moving this page to Buggy. Most other pages we have are under simply the character's name, unless the character is better known by a different name (for example, Aokiji and Gold Roger). So, I suggest doing the same with this page, and simply renaming it Buggy. --Murasaki 06:01, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Buggy redirects here, and he does specifically calls himself "Buggy the Clown" when presenting himself. And he looks like a clown (he even putts face-paint on) and only crewmembers and enemies seem to call him Buggy for short. It's his title. If any character deserves it, he does. Cody2526 06:34, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Foxy constantly calls himself "Foxy the Silver Fox, the Man Who Owns Everything he Wants", but we don't call his page that, or even just "Foxy the Silver Fox", as he calls himself that a lot. ::Actually, I just looked at it... I only see him using his title to introduce himself, other pirates do that as well. And from what I remember, he calls himself "Buggy-sama" at times, dropping the clown part himself... His crew all call him simply "Buggy-senchou" (Captain Buggy), while the crew is simply "Buggy-ichimi" (essentially, the Buggy Crew)... I really see no difference between him and, say, Foxy. Foxy seems to care a whole lot more about it, anyway, Buggy seems to just see it as another name... --Murasaki 06:59, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Buggy would be better for quick referencing I think... I don't really mind whatever name we use. So long as its 'Buggy' not 'Bugger'. One-Winged Hawk 10:06, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Hey if anyone knows (which I'm almost positively sure) why Buggy was sent to Impel Down and not some other random Marine prison because he's not a very dangerous pirate is he? The Stooge :He has a bounty, that makes him a known criminal and therefore a threat. I.Down is for tough criminals, and while it has 100 mill beri bounties, its also got criminals of less value. Safe to say, Buggy's low value bounty led him to be put in a level 1 cell. One-Winged Hawk 17:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't count the bounties as a level of danger or power, they simply represent how much fame a Pirate has aquired for themself. So buggy being in Impel down with his I believe 15,000,000B bounty? simply shows us that Impel down only houses Bountiesa of criminals in the millions which is impressive however you look at it. even a 1 million Beli bounty makes a Pirate a threat. It is likely however as since he was able to escape he had hid the fact he was a devil fruit user from the marines, as such it is likely that if he was known as a devil fruit user his Bounty would increase as he would be a more dangerous fellow. YTOfficer01 21:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Buggy's hair I remember in Volume 4, where the first ever SBS took place, it was already explained that Buggy's hair extended into his hat and formed ponytails. Buggy's long hai in Impel Down supported this, but I think someone should upload the picture Oda drew in that volume... I believe it was on page 48. - BattleFranky202 06:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Taken from here.Mugiwara Franky 18:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Say thanks! Minor Whoa, Whoa , Whoa... what do I see here? He's the most recurring minor villain? Hey... Buggy is not minor. There are not too many recurring villains in One Piece, if you ask me... Buggy is a major villain for his constant appearances. He has also been the selected villain in many One Piece crossovers and media. HE IS NOT A MINOR. Besides, he may play a vital role in the final story arch. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :He is minor in comparison to the bigger villains. A Major villain would be one who impacted the storyline greatly (example; Joker from Batman) and a Minor is someone who impacted it minorly (example Mad Mod from Teen Titians, who in the books makes only two appearances in the teams entire comic book history). Major Villains are the likes of Crocodile, Arlong, Enel, minor ones are the likes of the Macro fishmen pirates, Mr. 7 and Miss Father's day, Higuma, villains who came in for just a handful of chapters and didn't have a greater impact. Truthfully, that should read just "villain" not "major/minor Villain". One-Winged Hawk 08:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) You do have a point, but lets also not forget Buggy's connection to Shanks, which in my opinion seems to give him and Luffy somewhat of a history. Still, you're right, compared to someone like Crocodile, Buggy hasn't done that much. Still, he's a cool guy (yeah, I may get spammed for this). I really like Buggy, mainly because I like his FUNamation voice which reminds me of the Mark Hamill Joker. He would be third favorite villain on my list after Mr.1 and Mihawk. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I view him as "Major reoccurring character" but "minor reoccurring Villain". One-Winged Hawk 15:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that works. Still I can't help but wonder about his role in the story. Nearly all the One Piece villains are not seen again except for flash backs and panel stories after their archs are done. So what makes Buggy so special, why did Oda keep him in longer. My estimate is that both Buggy's crew and Luffy's crew reach the One Piece Treasure and the two crews have one final clash for the title of King of the Pirates. There will be Luffy V.S. Buggy, Zoro V.S. Cabaji, Sanji V.S. Mohji, Robin V.S. Alvida, and anyone else who is on board to face the rest of the crew. But this is just a thought on my end, it may not happen. 04:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Dead? Buggy was frozen solid by Aokiji, does that mean he is dead? 11:42, 19 Νοεμβρίου 2009 (UTC) :No Buggy is not dead. As stated by Aokiji himself when he froze Robin, any solid hit that could shatter her would result to her death but as long as she could stay in one piece she remained alive albeit trapped in ice. Buggy is no different. MasterDeva 10:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) so if they managed to defrost him,he'd still be alive?